


Gender Reveal

by BedazzledDiana



Series: Pidge and Hunk [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gender Reveal, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Multi, Party, Pregnancy, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledDiana/pseuds/BedazzledDiana
Summary: Pidge and Hunk throw a big Gender Reveal party for all of their friends and family.





	Gender Reveal

Pidge looked out the window at everyone who stood in Lance’s backyard. Lance’s parents, Luis, Lisa, Nadia, Sylvio, Miguel, Rachel, Marco, Veronica, Matt, Shiro, Adam, Sam, Colleen, Krolia, Kolivan, Acxa, Nadia Rizavi, Ina, Allura, Romelle, Coran, and, of course, Lance and Keith. She felt a reassuring hand on her back. Pidge turned around and looked at Hunk before taking a deep breath and exited the house, Hunk right behind her.  
“Hey!” She exclaimed, gaining people’s attention. “What’re you all doing? I thought this was my baby shower.” She joked. Everyone fake laughed at her. Hunk kissed her head before going to talk to other. She walked over to Maria, who was sitting with her grandchildren. “Wow, there’s a lot of these little buggers around.” She joked again, nudging Maria, who laughed.

“Yeah, well, you know Luis’ three. The twin girls over there are Rachel’s. Emily and Annabelle. That little girl playing in mud is Marco’s. Lily.” Pidge looked at the little girl and smiled. “Oh! I know that you usually wait till the party's over for gifts, but,” Maria reached across the table and grabbed a small box, “this can’t wait.” She handed it to much, who inspected it. The Italian opened it and gasped. “When each of my girls had their first kid, I gave them this. Now I know you’re not keeping them, but the baby is still half yours.” Pidge took the small necklace out of the od the box. It was a sugar skull necklace with a small pearl in the skull.

“Maria… I don’t know how to thank you.”

“And I don’t know how to thank you for what you’re doing for Lance. It means everything to me.” Pidge smiled and hugged the older woman. “Here. Let me put it on you.” Maria stood up and Pidge turned around. She handed the necklace to Maria before picking her hair up. She felt the cold metal against her skin. Maria tapped her shoulder. “Done.” She said. Pidge picked up the little skull and smiled.

“Thank you.” She turned around and hugged Maria again. Pidge pulled away and started walking away only to walk into someone. “Sorry.” She apologized.

“Katie Holt.” A familiar voice said. Pidge looked at the girl and smiled.

“Ina Leifsdottir.” She mocked, pulling the past MFE Fighter into a tight hug. “I didn’t know you were gonna come.” She stated, pulling away.

“I wasn’t, but, luckily, you’re dad gave my husband the day off so he could watch the kid.” Ina gripped Pidge’s arm and pulled her away from the crowd. “I wanted you to be the first to know, after Nadia, I’m pregnant.”  She whispered. Pidge’s jaw dropped.

“Oh, my god.” Pidge smiled, looking down at the girl’s stomach. “How far along are you?”  
“Only a few weeks.” Pidge hugged the girl again. “Let me tell you, Katie, carrying this child and giving birth is something you will never forget and I know that this is for Lance and Keith, but it’s still something you’ll never forget.”

“Thanks, Ina. I’m sure James is gonna be happy. He’s changed so much.” Ina nodded.

“He really has.” The two girls smiled at each other for a moment. “Hey, go mingle as quick as possible. I’m dying to know the gender. I’m picking girl.” She winked before walking away. Pidge’s smile only widened. She felt someone cover her eyes.

“Guess who!” A voice exclaimed in a sing song voice.

“The cold clammy hands of death?” She joked. The hands left her face and revealed Adam. “Adam!” Pidge exclaimed, hugging the boy.

“Hey, Pidge, how’s my favorite sister-in-law doing?” He asked. Pidge pulled away.

“I’m good. When did you even get back in town and how’s your arm and leg?” She asked, motioning to the prosthetic arm and leg he had. Adam followed her motion and chuckled. After the war, Adam and several pilots who had been presumed dead had been found alive. Due to crashing and blasts, all the pilots had extensive scarring and most came back missing limbs. His scar went from his legs all the way up to his face. He was one of the lucky ones.

“Uh, arm’s good. Leg is also good, and I came back about three weeks ago, but Matt, Shiro, and I just wanted to spend some time together before we had to focus back on responsibility.” He joked. Pidge smack him lightly. “Uh, no, I actually got back a week ago. That’s when Matt sent you the picture.” She nodded.

“Well, I’m glad you’re back for the baby shower.” She smiled.

“I’m guessing that Klance is gonna is gonna have a baby boy.” He winked before walking over to Shiro and Matt. She shook her head before walking over to Veronica.

“Veronica.” She sang. The Cuban girl turned around and smiled. A girl to Veronica’s left caught Pidge’s attention. “Hey, Nadia.” She waved. Nadia Rizavi smiled and hugged the girl.

“What you’re doing for Lance and Keith is so great.” She said. “Maybe we could convince one of them to give one of us their semen so we can have babies too.” Nadia joked. Veronica and Pidge laughed.

“Maybe.” Veronica added, raising a cup to her lips and taking a sip. “So, since you and Hunk wanted me to come up with a gender reveal, I came up with a projection that’ll show Lance and I has babies and then the screen will turn pink while confetti cannons blow out pink confetti on the sides of the projector.” She whispered, smiling.

“Aww, I love it so much!” Pidge exclaimed. “But something tells me you had a little help from Nadia.” The girl beside Veronica looked at Pidge before averting her gaze. “I’m not angry. She’s your girlfriend. You tell her everything. Hunk and I are the same way.” She reassured. Nadia smiled.

“Thanks. I get some things are private, but Veronica is very family oriented.” She smirked, nudging her girlfriend.

“Um, Kate, I think someone wants to see you.” Veronica stated, pointing behind the Italian. Pidge scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion and turned her head. She gasped.

“Allura!” She exclaimed, pulling the Altean into a hug. “I saw you before I came out here, but I didn’t think I’d get to see you.” She squealed, pulling away from the former Princess. “How’s ruling this reality going?” Pidge asked, pulling Allura off to the side. The only thing different about the Altean was her short hair. After the war, Allura cut it to her shoulders.

“It’s going. It’s been fun, but I miss you guys. Especially you! Romelle is great, don’t get me wrong, but it was so much different with you around. And it’s hard to believe that I didn’t hear about your pregnancy until the other day. So, how have you been?” Allura asked. Pidge sighed,

“It’s… been a ride.” She laughed. Allura laughed with her. “You know, things have been pretty good, though. What’re routing for? Girl or boy?” The Empress thought for a moment.

“Girl. I think Lance and Keith will make great dads.” She stated, looking in a direction with a smile. Pidge followed her gaze and her eyes landed on short Altean girl talking with Krolia. Pidge turned back to Allura with a smirk.

“Who’s she?” She asked. Allura became flustered and looked back at Pidge.

“Who?”

“That Altean girl you were looking at, who is she?”  
Allura looked at the ground and brushed her hair behind her ear. “Her name’s Marva and she’s really sweet and-”  
“Your girlfriend?” Pidge questioned, grabbing her friend’s arm. Allura looked up.

“Maybe someday.” She smiled.

“Well, if you two do date and you don’t tell me first, I’ll kill you.” The duo laughed. Allura hugged Pidge before walking away. “Okay.” The Italian muttered to herself. She walked over to the table a grabbed a cup of juice. She looked at the gender guesses. “Wow. A lot of people think it’s gonna be a boy.” She chuckled.

“Any chance, I slide you a fifty and you tell me the gender here and now?” A voice asked behind Pidge. The girl turned and raised an eyebrow at Lance. “How about,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out two fifties, “two fifties.” He winked.

“No.” Pidge smiled. “But I’ll take those two fifties.” She giggled, grabbing the fifties out of his hands.

“Hey!”

Pidge stuck her tongue out at him before walking away and shoving the two fifties in her pocket. She took a sip of her drink and walked up to someone. When they didn’t notice her, she poked their shoulder again. They turned around and smiled. “If it isn’t my amazing wife.” Hunk said, kissing Pidge’s cheek. “You ready to tell everyone?” He asked.

“Yeah. I’ve been ready for awhile now.” She answered. Hunk nodded and pulled Pidge to the front of the house. “Guys!” Pidge yelled. Everyone stopped chattering and looked at the duo. Pidge nodded towards Veronica, who pulled something from her pocket and pressed it.

To Pidge’s surprise, the snack table opened and sprayed pink confetti into the air while balloons rose into the sky. The balloons spelled out ‘it’s a girl!’ Lance and Keith gaped at Pidge and Hunk.

“I’m having a girl?!” Lance exclaimed. Pidge turned away from the table and smile. She nodded. Lance smiled and raced up to them. He hugged Pidge tightly before falling to his knees and kissing her stomach. “I’m so happy. You’re be my little girl.” Lance whispered.

Pidge looked at Keith. “You wanted a boy, he wanted a girl?” She questioned. Keith shrugged.

“We both wanted girl, but I would’ve been fine with either.” He smiled and knelt down next to Lance. Lance felt Pidge’s stomach has tears slid down his face. Pidge’s smiled widened and she patted Lance’s head. She looked up and stared at Veronica. ‘Thank you’ she mouthed. Veronica smiled and nodded. Lance stood up and pulled Pidge into a tight hug.

“Thank you so much, Pidge.” He thanked. Pidge froze for a second before hugging Lance back. “You’re the best friend a Cuban could ask for.” She nodded.

“Anything for you, Sharpshooter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'll be able to update this series next, I have Brain Surgery coming up. I hope you understand.
> 
> Update 1-18-19: I’m sorry, but I have no clue when I’ll be updating this again. I’ve been in and out of hospitals and even had another surgery to fix complications from the first. Again, I’m sorry.


End file.
